


Suggestion

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Taking fate into her hands [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: e073: Triptych, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos puts a suggestion on the table to Maureen after Cecil's broadcast (Triptych).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestion

After Cecil's show ends, Carlos glances at Maureen across the lab. "I'm heading home. Go get Kevin and bring him back here if you can, Maureen. He can take the guest room attached to yours."

Maureen hums. "Take good care of Cecil. I'll visit Kevin tomorrow. I think I should wait before bringing him back here, though. It's a lot of paperwork to smuggle in a prisoner of war, Carlos, and this could just be a time fluke. Can you try to convince Cecil to get me my credit letter?"

"I've been trying. I even showed him your reports with me from when you were blinking in and out of existence. He says that because you weren't in the station it didn't count."

Maureen sighs, flicking her eyes over to the hacked radio on her desk that when they plug in a particular headset splitter and fiddle the wires just so, they can listen to Kevin (Carlos's idea because he was very worried about the aftereffects of leaving Kevin alone). "I may just end up joining Kevin's show at this rate since he needs interns with any or all the radio skills. Maybe I should look at the  stones at City Hall even though I don't believe in fate demanding where I go."

"I'm fine with that if you want to dual internship. I'll resume liaison duties here, you can report over there. You have the experience. And Kevin could really use someone as unflappable as you. Can you recover blood-covered notes while you're there?"

"Yeah. I'll have to make some remover and it'll take a while, but probably."

"Good. Maybe you can recover some of my experiment notes and clean up the lab. Last year was a mistake, but that doesn't mean the science isn't still valuable."

"I'm glad that you believe I'm capable of handling your experiments and everything."

Carlos chuckles. "You kept my team alive under and on the table and knocked some sense into me. I'm not going to begrudge your skills even if Cecil's memory is selective and my first memory of you is still as the angry woman in the intern shirt."


End file.
